A basic tendency of next generation network development is an IP based all-service network. With respect to a cable operator, in order to sufficiently use a large number of household cables thereof, a network transformation scheme of PON and EOC hybrid networking, and the PON and EOC hybrid networking is usually expressed as “PON+EOC,” wherein the PON is referred to as an optical side, and the EOC is referred to as a coaxial side. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of PON+EOC networking in the related art, a PON network and an EOC network are included in this networking; wherein, the PON includes: an Optical Line Terminal (OLT) 11, an Optical Distributed Network (ODN) 12, and an optical layer part device Optical Network Unit (ONU) 131 in an Optical Coax Unit (OCU), and data are transmitted between the OLT and the ODN, between the ODN and the ONU through an optical cable; the EOC network includes: an Coaxial Network Unit (CNU) 14, and an electrical layer part device Coaxial Line Terminal (CLT) 132 in the OCU 13; transmission is performed between the CNU and the CLT through an coaxial cable. Preferably, a specific form of the PON+EOC hybrid networking is: in a networking form of PON+a Ethernet Passive Network Over Coax (EPOC), the EPOC network, in addition to all devices of the EOC, further includes a Coaxial Distributed Unit (CDU) 15 between the CNU and the OCU.
Currently, a problem existing in the prior art is that inside of the OCU, during transmission of data, there is not presented a solution completely and effectively controlling adaptation and resource management between an optical layer part and an electrical layer part.